Once more with Feeling
by darkheart1230
Summary: Tadaaa gg Hier ist das Buffy Musical "once more with Feeling" in Harry Potter Style, lasst euch überraschen, wenn unsere kleinen Lieblinge mal ordentlich losträllern...SLASH
1. Vorwort

**Once more with Feeling!**

„**Vorwort, Charakterbeschreibung und Vorgeschichte"**

**Hallo Leutz hier bin ich mal wider...**

**ja ich bin's Darkii gg**

**Ich hatte vor kurzer Zeit einen Geistesblitz als ich mit meiner Muse (beste Freundin)**

**unterwegs war und wir danach „Buffy – Once more with Feeling"gehört haben, also die Cd!**

**Ich hatte die grandiose Idee, das Musical als Harry Potter FF umzusetzen, **

**ich hoffe euch gefällt es vielleicht kennen einige ja die Musical- Folge, und ich denke mir, dass alle soweit Buffy- Im Bann der Dämonen kennen ... oder?**

**Also hier kurz die Einteilung von den Buffycharas auf Die Harrypottercharas, manche Personen werden von weiblich auf Männlich umgeändert also nicht wundern g**

**Buffy Harry Potter Dawn Ginny Weasley**

**Spike Draco Malfoy Der Dämon Sweet Ähm ein Dämon gg**

**Willow Seamus Finnigan**

**Tara Blaise Zabini**

**Xander Ronald Weasley**

**Anya Hermine Granger**

**Giles Remus Lupin **

**Ja das war's soweit ich hoffe ich hab keinen vergessen hoff, hoff**

**Hier ist die Vorgeschichte, die, die Buffy geguckt haben und kennen haben es jetzt echt gut:**

**Harry hat Voldemort besiegt und hat dafür sein Leben geopfert, er war vorher schon zwei mal gestorben, bei Vorherigen kämpfen hat er es aber immer wider unter die Lebenden geschafft, doch seine Freunde wollen es nicht einsehen, dass ihr Freund tot ist, sie schaffen es einfach nicht ohne ihn.**

**Also beschließen sie Harry wiederzuerwecken. Seamus und Blaise sind geübte Hexen (Sorry aber ich muss sie Hexen nennen auch wenn sie Zauberer sind, nehmt das einfach so hin, sonst passt es nicht zum Text lol)**

**Also sie erwecken ihn wider zum Leben doch Harry fühlt sich nun fehl am Platz, da er nicht, wie seine Freunde gedacht haben, in der Hölle war, sondern im Himmel und seine Freunde haben ihn daraus gerissen, das sollen diese aber nie erfahren, da Harry ihnen nicht wehtun will, der Einzige der es weiß ist Draco, dieser ist ein Vampire (stellt euch das einfach so vor, gibt da ja viele Fiktion´s drüber).**

**Er hat mitleid mit Harry weil er weiß, wie es ist „Untod"zu sein.**

**Weiter ist er in Harry verliebt, Harry irgendwie auch in ihn, aber er will es nicht wahrhaben.**

**Was noch wichtig ist, ist das Harry ein Jäger ist, also Dämonen jagt und so, Remus ist sein „Wächter", das heißt er bringt ihm das kämpfen bei und alles über Dämonen etc.**

**Also sein Mentor gg**

**Wer Buffy nicht gesehen hat hier noch ein paar Infos:**

**-Ron und Hermine wollen bald Heiraten strahl**

**Hermine war früher mal ein Rachedämon lol also wenn Männer ihre Freundinnen betrogen haben kam Hermine und die Frauen konnten sich was wünschen und sie hat es dann real gemacht wie z.B.: der Freund wird ein Kaninchen kaputt lachzz**

**Seamus und Blaise sind ein Liebespaar juhu **

**Hermine hat Angst vor Kaninchen**

**Ginny ist in dieser FF Harrys Schwester (was auch nicht wirklich stimmt aber egal dafür muss man Buffy geguckt haben gg)**

**Ja das war's erstmal das Kapitel kommt in Windeseile, muss es nur noch schnell abtippen bis bald **

**und viel Spaß**

**Ps: An alle die „Origin of Magic"lesen, ich hänge im dritten Kapitel, aber es wird wohl bald fertig sein !**


	2. Going through the Motions

Vorwort: Boahr Leutz ich hasse diesen scheiß Document Manager .

ER zeigt nie die Gleichheitszeichen, dass tut mir wirklich sehr leid, ich hoffe ihr habt es trotzdem verstanden lieb guck

Hier ist der Disclaimer:

Alle Personen gehören J.K. Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story!

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Seamus/Blaise, Ron/Hermine

Warning: Slash

Viel Spaß noch

Ach noch was, ich übersetze die Englischgesungenen Lieder ins Deutsche so ist es besser zu verstehen find ich wenn ihr Englisch besser finden würdet sagst mir einfach gg

1.Going through the Motion

Die Nacht ist kalt und erfrischend und nur das knacken das durch die leisen Schritte von Harry Potter dem Jungen der Lebt produziert werden unterbrechen sie.

Er hat einen dicken Holzpflock in der Hand, denn er ist auf der Jagd nach Dämonen, so wie jeden Abend.

Doch plötzlich erklingt Musik und er fängt an zu singen:

**Harry**: „_Jede Nacht dasselbe_

_Ich ziehe aus und kämpfe_

_Trotzdem fühle ich immer diese seltsame Entfremdung_

_Nichts hier ist real, nichts hier ist richtig._

_Ich mache die Show und tausche Schläge aus,_

_hoffe einfach, dass niemand merkt ,dass ich einfach nur_

_die Bewegungen durchgehe, meine Rolle spiele_

_Nichts scheint mich wirklich zu berühren ..._

_Ich war immer mutig und irgendwie Rechtschaffend_

_Nun fühle ich mich unsicher._

_Krieche aus deinem Grab und du wirst finden, dass dieser Kampf einfach nichts mehr bedeutet!_

**Dämon:**_Er hat einfach nicht mehr diesen Schwung!!!_

**Harry: **_Danke das du es bemerkst_

**Der Dämonen die Tanzen: **_Er kommt ziemlich gut zurecht, mit Unholden aus der Hölle._

_Aber in letzter Zeit, können wir sagen, dass er einfach nur die Bewegungen durchgeht,_

_die Bewegungen durchgeht..._

_Es ist irgendwie enttäuschen!_

**Anderer Dämon: **_Er ist nicht mehr der Junge der... (_Wird von Harry mit einer Axt getroffen)

..._Au kippt tot um_

**Harry: **_Werde ich immer so bleiben?_

_Schlafwandelnd durch mein Leben gehen?_

(befreit einen hübschen Mann, der von den Dämonen an einen Baum gekettet worden ist)

**Mann: **_Wie kann ich mich bedanken?_

**Harry: **_Egal! –_

_Ich möchte nicht so sein_

_Die Bewegungen durchgehen, meine Motivation verlieren_

_Ich kann noch nicht mal erkennen-_

_ob das wirklich ich bin! _(kämpft nebenbei mit Dämonen)

(tötet einen Vampir)

_Ich möchte einfach nur..._

_Lebendig sein!!!!!!!!!!!_

Ende Chapter One!!!!

Und wie war's? Bitte, bitte schreibt ein Review freundlich guck


	3. Ive got a theory

**Hoi o**

**Hier bin ich wider, ich hab es geschafft ggg**

**Ich habe vor ner viertel Stunde das Musical noch mal geguckt mit Videowedel gg**

**ich hab irgendwie Millionen von Buffy- folgen weil ich da nicht zuhause war also hab**

**ich sie aufgenommen gg da sind so alte bei (Willow als Vamp schnurr) da war ich heute echt erstaunt O.O**

**Antworten auf die Reviews gibt's unten **

**hab euch lieb **

**Anm: Ich liebe Buffy auch, ich bin treuer Fan lol ich hab auch die andere cd zur Serie und Bücher und was weiß ich noch gg **

**Leider muss ich gestehen das Pitel ist es nicht so richtig geworden aber lest es selbst ihr müsst entscheiden wie es euch gefällt ; -D**

**Viel Spaß:**

2. Ive got a Theory / Bunnies / If were Together!! / The Mustard

Mein Gott was war das gewesen? Da wollte man ganz normal, wie immer, auf seine Streife gehen und was war?

Man fing an zu singen. Das war ja schrecklich.

Harry schlenderte langsam zurück nach Hogwarts, weg von dem weit entfernten Friedhof, der von alten Halbblütern stammte.

Halbblüter! Harry schüttelte sich. War er denn jetzt total verrückt geworden? Er hörte sich ja schon an wie Malfoy.

Die Sonne ging langsam auf und Harry war wirklich mehr als froh darüber, nachher fing er wider an zu singen...

Er erreichte die Schule und schritt sofort in die Bücherei wo schon alle anderen warteten.

Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Blaise Zabini und Remus Lupin.

Sie alle saßen in der Bibliothek und warteten wie immer auf ihn.

Remus machte sich wahrscheinlich schon sorgen um ihn, da er sonst immer früher kam aber...nun ja,

er wurde ja auch von tanzenden Dämonen aufgehalten und seiner Stimme, die gerade auf „Hey ich gehorche ab nun, dem lieben Harry nicht mehr" Trip war.

Er öffnete die Tür und schon klebten alle Blicke auf ihn.

Ron aß einen Donut, Hermine

und Remus lasen in Büchern (wie immer), während Blaise Zaubersteine in ein Regal sortierte (die Bücherei, diente nämlich seit neustem als „Zauberladen", man konnte sich die neusten

Sachen

ausleihen, was Blaise und Seamus ziemlich cool fanden) und Seamus saß auf einem Tisch,

im Schneidersitz und ließ einen Bleistift vor sich her schweben.

Blaise und Seamus hatten sich nämlich vorgenommen die Zaubererei noch auf einer anderen Weise zu lernen, ohne Zauberstäbe.

„Harry da bist du ja, war die Jagd erfolgreich?"fragte sein Wächter nun und klappte ein altes, staubiges Buch zu, wobei eine dicke Staubwolke aufkam und er Seine Brille (die er seit neustem besaß) wischen musste.

Harry fand die Sehhilfe machte Remus noch „Wächter- mäßiger".

„Ja klar"antwortete Harry, ging an Seamus vorbei und wich dem Bleistift aus, der bedrohlich auf ihn zuschwankte.

Er überlegte eine kurze Zeit ob er erzählen sollte was genau passiert war. Sollte er es tun? Eigenartig war es ja schon,

immerhin könnte es ein großes Monster sein, das sie aufspießen wollte, neu wäre das ja nicht.

„Aber es ist etwas merkwürdiges passiert..."setzte Harry unsicher fort, wobei ihn alle sofort neugierig ansahen.

„Ich, ich habe gesungen". Er ließ extra außer Acht worum es in seinem Lied ging.

„Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, es ist... einfach passiert".

Seamus platzte auf einmal los. „Du?".

„Blaise und ich auch, wir haben gegessen und auf einmal fingen wir an zu singen"erklärte er, wobei sein Bleistift klappernd zu Boden fiel.

„Sorry, zu wenig Konzentration"grinste der Ire und hob ihn auf.

„Ja Ron und ich auch, wir haben uns schrecklich gestritten und dann, na ja haben wir gesungen"ergriff Hermine das Wort.

Remus putzte sich erneut die Brillengläser. „ja es war in der Tat etwas neues"murmelte er.

„Worum ging es in deinem Lied Harry?"fragte er.

„Ich...ich weiß gar nicht mehr nichts wichtiges Glaub ich"antwortete der Griffindore und grinste unsicher.

„Wir sollten mal nachforschen..."bemerkte Blaise.

„Bevor wir wider..."

Doch er kam nicht weit, denn Remus ergriff singend die Aufmerksamkeit.

**Remus: **_Ich habe eine Theorie, _

_es ist ein Dämon, ein_

_tanzender Dämon..._

_Nein irgendwas stimmt da nicht..._

**Seamus: **_Ich habe eine Theorie_

_Ein Kind träumt und wir sind alle in seinem verrückten Broadway- Alptraum gefangen._

Harry stöhnte mental auf. ´Ohh NEIN´. Doch schon erklang Rons Stimme.

**Ron: **_Ich habe eine Theorie wir sollten das klären._

**Seamus/ Blaise/ Ron/ Hermine:**

_Es wird unheimlich was soll diese heitere Singerei???_

**Ron: **_Ich habe eine Theorie!_

_Es könnten Hexen sein_

_Böse Hexen..._

Sofort sahen ihn alle böse an)

_Was Unsinn ist,_

_denn Hexen wurden verfolgt,_

_sind gut_

_und lieben die Erde und Frauenpower..._

_Ich glaub ich setz mich wider hin..._

**Hermine ergriff er eifert das singende Wort:**

_Ich habe eine Theorie es könnten Kaninchen sein!_

Die Musik stoppte und es wurde sofort still im Raum, wobei alle Hermine komisch ansahen.

Blaise fand als erstes seine Stimme wider: _Ich habe eine..._

Wurde aber sofort von dem lauten singen Hermines Stimme unterbrochen:

_Kaninchen sind nicht nur niedlich, wie ihr alle vermutet_

_Sie haben springende Beine und kleine, zuckende Nasen!_

_Und was ist mit all den Möhren? Wofür brauchen sie so gutes Augelicht??_

_Kaninchen!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Kaninchen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Es müssen Kaninchen sein!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Oder vielleicht Zwerge??_

Die Musik wechselte von Rockig auf die normale Melodie. Seamus sang weiter:

_Ich habe eine Theorie, wir müssen das schnell klären..._

**Remus klingte sich ein:**_ Weil es wirklich ernst werden kann bevor es vergangen ist!_

Die beiden sahen sich zweifelnd an und schlugen Bücher auf.

Alle wandten sich sofort Harry zu als dieser, der die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte anfing zu singen:

_Ich habe eine Theorie _

_Es spielt keine Rolle_

_wem könnten wir uns nicht stellen, wenn wir zusammen sind?_

_Weltuntergang_

_Das hatten wir alles schon_

_es sind dieselben alten Geschichten_

_Warum sollte es und kümmern?_

**Alle:**

_Was könnte uns tun, wenn wir uns damit auseinander setzten?_

_Wir werden es in einer Minute erledigt haben_

_Wir müssen es versuchen_

_Werden den Preis bezahlen_

_Es gilt: Friss oder stirb!_

**Harry: **_Hey ich war schon zwei mal Tod_

Remus lächelte über diese Aussage leicht.

**Alle:**_ Wen könnten wir uns nicht stellen wenn wir zusammen sind? Wem könnten wir uns nicht stellen?!_

_Was in dieser Welt könnten wir nicht ändern wenn wir zusammen sind?_

_Es gibt nichts dem wir uns nicht stellen könnten, wenn wir zusammen sind..._

**Hermine:**_... außer Kaninchen!_

Die Musik endete und für einige Momente sagte niemand etwas.

„Oh mein Gott es ist schon wider passiert"ergriff Remus das Wort.

„Also ich fand´s schön"sagte Seamus und Lächelte.

Worauf alle nickten.

„Trotzdem wir müssen heraus finden was mit uns los ist"redete Remus weiter.

„Sagt mal sind eigentlich nur wir davon betroffen oder auch die anderen?"

fragte Blaise.

Harry ging mit ein paar wenigen Schritten zur Ausgangstür und öffnete sie.

Draußen standen mindestens zwanzig Hauselfen.

Dobby der, soweit Harry es erkennen konnte, Nevilles Schulumhang in der Hand hielt fing schallend an zu singen:

_Wir haben den Senf ENTFERNT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Die anderen Elfen fingen an sich zu drehen und zu tanzen wobei sie ebenfalls: „_Wir haben den Senf entfernt"_sangen.

Krachend schlug Harry die Tür wider zu und wand sich zu seinen Freunden um: „Nein nicht nur wir"schlussfolgerte er und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

„Das ist wirklich merkwürdig"überlegte Remus hinter einem Regal und suchte Bücher.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und eine aufgeregte Ginny schritt herein.

„Ich muss euch was erzählen, das glaubt ihr nicht!!!!"fing sie an und quiekte aufgeregt.

„Lass mal raten, du und deine Klasse habt angefangen zu singen und zu tanzen"unterbrach Harry sie.

Ginny ´s Lächeln verschwand.

„nein Pansy Parkinson hat einen Dino geboren"sagte sie mit erst- klingender Stimme und setzte ihre Schultasche ab.

„ihr also auch?"fragte sie und sah ihre Freunde an worauf alle nickten.

„Oh man, aber es war voll irre,

wir saßen in Zaubertränke und auf einmal fängt Janette einfach an zu singen und alle machen mit"erzählte die Rothaarige nun wider aufgeregt.

„Wir sollten uns auf jeden fall darum kümmern"

sagte Remus und sah in die Runde.

Harry bekam von der Seite mit, wie Blaise Seamus etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, worauf dieser anfing zu kichern und ein, irgendwie lüstern aussehendes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen erschien.

„Ähm wir haben auf unserem Zimmer noch Bücher, wo etwas drinstehen könnte"fing Seamus an und wurde von seinem Freund der heftig nickte bestätigt.

Harry zog wohl wissend die Augenbrauen hoch und blickte zu seinem Wächter.

„Ja dann sucht ihr sie am besten"sagte dieser.

Die beiden nickten und schritten aus der Bücherei.

Mensch das konnte ja nur was werden...

**Reviews der Reviews llol:**

**Babsel: Ja „Rest in Peace"ist wirklich cool ich hoffe dir gefälltes wenn ich es schreibe!!! **

**Lucky Shadow: Mhm schnurr Ich weiß, Harry als Jäger, so Angel- Like D**

**Unbreakabel: Du hast die Cd auch??? Ich liebe sie gg!!!!!!!!**

**Black Velvet 2004: Ich finde Draco als Spike auch passend gg Ich liebe Buffy auch wie schon oben gesagt :- )**

**Staubfinger:Ich bin einfach auf die Idee gekommen und wusste sofort es passt, meine Muse halt ) Die ist genauso ne Buffy Abhängige wie ich gg Sie ist Imma Willow ich Buffy und unser bester Freund Xander die beiden kennen sich schon seit sie klein sind, es passt einfach ;-D**

**Jollinar: Ich finde die Kombi auch supi meine beiden Lieblinge gemixt hach das Paradies ich würde am liebsten alle sieben Staffeln übersetzen gg**

****

****

**Danke an alle die mir ein Review geschrieben haben I Luv ya all **

**Chattersprache gg bis zum nächsten Chap winke winke**

**Ps: ich komm nicht bei Origin of Magic weiter T.T**

**ich hab so viele Ideen aber die sind alle für die späteren pitel ......seufz**


End file.
